Sweet Dreams
by Mora Jones
Summary: Mora Santana was on the run for being a traitor and finds herself transported to the Washington wilderness and a pack of rogue werewolves. She survives and ends up a werewolf herself. She becomes a part of a pack. BenOc M for graphic reasons.


**Haven't Met You Yet**

Mora panted as she ran for life, gun shots and rockets flying past by her the rubble hitting her face as she heard the distinct sound of howls. She looked to her left as she saw her companion and secret crush running as well carrying a bow and arrow shooting back as a sea of blue and red chased them shouting angrily as the two moved into a desert like area. The female of 19 stopped for a sec before she was grabbed, brown hair whipping behind her as she was barely hit by a rocket. She cursed in Spanish before the two reached a small cave-like area. They head inside the pitch black area, the shouts getting louder then smaller as they ran past the small entrance.

Mora then looked at her companion who was lighting a cigarette, the light from the lighter showing his mask and features. He wore a long red shirt with a vest as well as pants a hat and a pair of sunglasses. His facial features showed him to be in his early to mid-twenties and to have scruff as well as a few good scars. She blushed playing with her hair as she looked down at herself, blue short sleeve shirt torn in some places, other places covered in small blood spots as the male ripped a part of his sleeve to wipe off some of his blood. He then offered the young girl the rag which she took gratefully and cleaned her own wounds wincing slightly.

"Alright there sheila?" he asked, his Australian accent thick but not too thick that she couldn't understand him. "Michael should be here with the teleporter soon. Said it should be hooked up to his place in Washington…" He took a hit from the cigarette and lets out the smoke as he sighed.

She nods as she held her bat close, a small pistol on her leg in a gun holder as she looked at the entrance. She thought of how just earlier she was a part of something…A team and yet they turned on her as soon as they found out she had become friends with the man sitting across from her. Hazel brown eyes looked back into the man's brown ones. They looked hardened yet softened knowing that she probably looked scared and hurt. She cursed softly in Spanish as she looked away back to the entrance.

Mora Santana was a scout working for a company called Builder League United or BLU for short, she was to obtain data from the opposing company or do various other odd jobs all against Reliable Excavation Demolition or RED which was the team her Australian companion worked for.

Now though? She was seen as a scout going AWOL. She shook her head and just thought of what would happen once the engineer for RED got here. Then she thought of Liam, her companion and how it was her fault he was involved in this.

A sound broke her from her thoughts as an older man came carrying a toolbox came in. He frowned upon seeing the two. "Don't ya'll look like hell" he said in a slight Texan accent.

"Running does that to a person." Mora said her own voice having a Mexican accent as she stood up as did Liam. The engineer began to set up and build the teleporter watching the two.

"You sure this will work mate?" Liam asked as he looked sideways at Mora. "Don't want her to get messed up or end up back in that hell hole…"

"Or you!" Mora added crossing her arms "Thank you for being chivalrous but I am just as guilty if not more as yourself." She stated "And the fact that Michael managed to find a way to get a teleporter to his home is pretty awesome. Props to you hermano." She said smiling as the man laughs.

"Ain't nothing. And it's only ONE of my homes. Got three spread around the country, one in Texas, Washington and New Hampshire." He said "Inherited a bunch of money from my pa's family."

Mora nods as the machine began to whir a bit. "Looks like its still active…" she stated as she put away her bat in her bag.

Just as Michael said something, a sound of blade connecting with flesh was rippled through the air and a man appeared out of nowhere. Mora screamed as Liam grabbed her and headed to the teleporter as the man pulled out a strange device. "Hurry Mora before he saps it!" Liam yelled as he pushed her into the teleporter. The world then spun around Mora as she was being moved from an unknown desert to a small cabin in the wilderness of Washington just outside of the Tri-Cities. She fell into a heap on the floor as Liam came soon after holding his side. She turned getting over the mild nausea one would get.

"Liam!" she cried as he slumped onto the floor. She kneeled beside him, lifting him up as she checked the wound "Which spy was he?"

"Red…Didn't see his face to tell who. Couldn't have been Francoise though…" he murmured as he coughed. Mora bit her lip as she looked around for anything useful, when the door was slammed open and a man came in.

"Oh thank god! Please you need to help, he's injured and needs first aid!" she stated as the man approached her, the moon shining in the window as the man smirked.

"Sure thing little lady. Lemme just get ready." He said as he slowly began to transform. Mora retched as she watched him turn into a large wolf.

"Mio dios…" she murmured as Liam panted and watched in horror.

"MORA RUN!" he yelled as the man finished his transformation. Without being told twice Mora ran out the door, the wolf attacking Liam first. The sniper's screams could be heard for miles as Mora covered her ears, tears and sobs finally coming out as she ran through brushels and past trees, the howls of the werewolf quickly following her. She came to a dead end to the edge of a cliff as a small pack surrounded her. She turned and reached into her bag and pulled out a bat. She sniffed a bit as one began to approach her. Once it was in distant she swung, a huge crack ringing through the area as the metal bat connected with a nuzzle. The wolf howled in pain as he stood back the others moving in. Mora swung fiercly as she thought of plans. She thought of poor Liam who was probably dead… She let out a single tear before she became overwhelmed and was attacked.

-Change of Persons-

Adam Hauptman was sitting in his living room, his mate and future wife Mercedes Thompson on his arm as they watched a movie. The two were as content as ever since Mercy was found after a month of searching for her. He was about to nuzzle said woman when her phone rang. She answered and began talking to one of Mercy's associate Uncle Mike who told her and Adam of an attack by rogue wolves in the mountain area. Growling slightly at the thought of someone hunting in his area, the Alpha of the Columbia Basin pack stood up and called for some of his pack to come help investigate. A young British male named Ben, a Black-Chinese male named Daryl and a Mexican female named Ariel came to his call as he looked at Mercy who had already begun to shift into a coyote. Damn did he love that woman…

The group piled into his truck as he drove to the directions Uncle Mike gave him and Mercy. The path had become rough and smaller as he made his way up the mountain. He found the cabin and looked inside, a man just dying inside. The man looked at him and managed to breath out one final message.

"Find her. Protect Mora." He murmured before the life from his eyes finally left. Adam closed his eyes as Daryl carried him to the truck. He found a females scent as well as the rogue wolves' scent as he and Ben shifted. Once in full wolf form the three ran out following the girl's scent. Finally they came upon the young woman, who was barely breathing at this, her body covered in scratches and wounds that had slowly begun to heal. Mercy shifted as the young woman tried to move away from the wolves, fear in the air.

"It's ok. You're Mora right? A man told us to find you and protect you…" Mercy stated as Mora begun to shed tears. She could tell from the older woman's voice that Liam hadn't survived. But she had…dammit it all to hell. Mercy knelt down and gave as gentle of a smile as she could "Don't worry…We won't hurt you. In fact we're going to find the men who did this and punish them ourselves. Your friend's death won't be in vain."

A soft sob escaped her lips as Mercy helped the other up onto Adam's back. Mora hiccupped as she rode the wolf's back to the truck where he shifted again, Mercy and Ariel helping Mora into the back of the truck for a second so he and Ben could transform.

Once there Mora saw the corpse of Liam and the tears came again. She tried to move to him but was in too much pain to even do so. She looked at him and closed her eyes tight. "Liam…" she said hoarsely as the small group of people looked at her then to the man in the truck. Mora couldn't remember what happened next as she began to fade out.

-End chapter-

**A/n: So for those who didn't really guess, this is a TF2xMercy Thompson crossover. IDK it's just been in my head. **

**This is not mine in anyway and only own Mora and any TF2 oc's further mentioned. **

**I love both series and decided to use my favorite scout named Mora Elizabeta Carmen Santana Jones (jones will come in later as a cover up) This WILL be Mora x Ben since Briggs as far as I know has not given him a mate and I love the pairings to split them up. (yes even BranLeah.) If you don't know the series go find it at your local bookstores. First book is called Moon Called. For those who did read the books this is in between the fourth and fifth book. **

**Mora out! (REVIEW SUCKERS!)**


End file.
